Never Thought I'd Fall For You
by AllThingsVaria
Summary: "What's wrong, little bird? Afraid you'll lose your own bet?"


Haru smoothed out her skirt, making quadruple sure there were no ripples in sight, and watched the tarmac impatiently for any sign of her tardy mission partner.

It was quarter to seven, and he should have been here twenty-five minutes ago. Haru wondered if something was wrong. Just as she was about to call Tsuna though – she didn't have the Varia's phone number, otherwise she would have called _them_ already – a car appeared in the distance, making its way closer to the airstrip until it finally stopped a few meters away from her.

Somebody got out of the backseat, and Haru quickly started to make her way over.

"Belphegor-san, right? My name is Miura Haru – I'll be assisting you on your mission."

The man pulled out a bag from the backseat, slung it over his shoulder, and closed the door all before turning around to look at her. Haru pursed her lips – her mission partner looked like he had just rolled out of bed – never mind the fact that it was afternoon.

Had there been no emergency? Then why was he so late?!

"You are late." She announced, already a little bit fed up with this man she had just met, but instead of offering an explanation, an excuse, or even an apology, Belphegor of the Varia simply shrugged.

"The plane's still here, isn't it?"

_The plane's still-_

"No thanks to you!" Haru exploded, "I had to ask them to delay departure!"

For a good moment, her mission partner regarded her like he thought she was stupid, and finally said:

"It's a Varia aircraft, it won't leave without the Prince."

Then, apparently deciding that this conversation was already over despite Haru having implied no such thing, Belphegor turned around and ordered his chauffeur to take the car away.

It was her first mission, and they hadn't even left Italy yet, but things were already off to a rocky start. Haru couldn't be more displeased. This was her chance to prove herself and leaving the airstrip half an hour late was hardly going to impress Tsuna.

But evidently, her worries were the farthest thing from Belphegor's mind. He had started walking towards the plane without warning, so she had to jog to catch up.

"Are you always this late to your responsibilities?" She asked crossly, "I was under the impression that the Varia took their work seriously."

"We do, I was just hoping that _you_'d get bored and leave."

_Get bored and leave?!_ Who did he think she was?

"This is my mission too, Belphegor-san – and _I_ intend to take it seriously!"

The retort might have had more impact if she hadn't shouted it at his retreating back, while he disappeared into the aircraft. Her feathers thoroughly ruffled, Haru followed Belphegor into the plane and took a seat as far away from him as possible.

…

An hour was a long time to be left alone with one's thoughts, and as they finally landed in Paris, Haru decided to put her frustration aside and be the bigger person. If for no other reason, she told herself firmly, then for her mission's sake.

There was only one hitch in this otherwise impeccable plan:

Evidently, she had _severely_ _underestimated_ Belphegor's ability to be petty and uncooperative. All she did was _suggest_ they take a look at their mission and come up with a game plan, but the suggestion was met with a derisive scoff and the declaration that Haru's presence not only unmerited, but also _unwanted_.

That rather set the tone for the rest of the car ride…

But the worst was yet to come.

…

"Hahi! There's only one bed!"

From where he stood, leaning casually against the doorway of their hotel suite, the Varia Storm Prince rolled his eyes.

"Way to point out the obvious." He said sardonically, "Do you have any more astute observations, or has your peasant brain reached its limit?"

At this rude – and _uncalled_ for – commentary, Haru felt her face heat up a little. She turned around and glared at her mission partner, having half a mind to chew him off, but then thought better of it. This mission was her chance to prove herself, it wouldn't do to let her mission partner get a rise out of her… no matter _how_ disagreeable she personally found him.

Spending a moment to close her eyes and breathe in, then breathe out again slowly, Haru reined in her emotions.

"Well, there's nothing for it," She finally said, smoothing out her skirt, "You take the bed, I can sleep on the sofa."

It _did_ look like a very comfortable sofa at least, she thought as she spared it a glance, and there _should_ be extra blankets in the closet -

"Don't be silly. We're supposed to be a couple, aren't we?" Her mission partner admonished her impatiently, like _she_ was being the difficult one, when in reality _he_ had spent the whole flight and car ride up to this point being petulant, and childish, and grating on _her_ nerves instead, "We can share the damn bed – or are you afraid you won't be able to contain yourself in the presence of such attractiveness?"

He certainly didn't lack self-confidence, Haru thought sourly.

"Of course not. Haru just thought you'd rather have the bed, is all. If you prefer the sofa-"

"The Prince will _not_ sleep on a sofa." Prince Belphegor released a derisive scoff that indicated the very thought was clearly beneath him, looking every inch like the haughty aristocrat he was. "If you wish to sleep on it, then suit yourself. All _The Prince_ meant to say was, if you're going to be pretending to be anybody's fiancé at that party, you had better start looking comfortable around me. You're supposed to be lovestruck."

"Because your _charming_ personality won't leave anyone wondering." Haru muttered under her breath, then addressed the royal, "Don't worry about _me_, I can pretend to – hahi! What are you _doing_?!"

Belphegor had just closed the distance between them without any warning whatsoever, and put one hand on her shoulder to pull her closer. His second hand came to rest lightly on her waist as he steered her into a position now facing him. He moved, and Haru found herself moving with him.

_He was… dancing?_ Haru thought dumbly. _What on Earth-?_

But… Haru supposed this wasn't _so_ bad. He wasn't saying anything, at least.

And privately – in the comfort of her own mind – she could even admit he was a rather good dancer. And a good looker, regrettably. At this distance, it was hard to deny that there was something… _regal_ about Belphegor. He was a handsome man, all high cheekbones and haughty confidence – his every movement was deliberate, and certain. When he could be bothered to keep his mouth shut, he was almost… charming.

But the moment wasn't meant to last.

"You're supposed to act natural, not look stupid." Belphegor said drily, bringing her back to reality, "Have you ever even waltzed before? You're horrible at it."

"Waltzed? I, yes – well – I _have_." She admitted, growing flustered now. Who was _he_ to say she was a horrible dancer? Haru puffed up her chest, "I mean, I've taken a few classes. And I attended the Christmas celebrations at the Iron Fort last year. I danced there."

"Without stepping on every foot of every man you danced with?" He interrogated shrewdly, "I don't believe it for a moment. "

How rude!

Well. There had been a _few_ trampled toes – but they'd all had fun!

"You might want to work on the glaring as well – unless you want _everyone_ to think we're on the brink of calling the wedding off."

With that, Belphegor released her, gave her a mocking bow, and took a step back.

Haru was fuming – with anger or embarrassment or a mix of both, she wasn't sure yet – and the impossibly _rude_ man in front of her had the gall to smirk! Haru had to forcibly restrain herself from attacking him, but she couldn't resist a verbal rebuke:

"Well – _you_ might want to work on your attitude. It's horrid – I have a hard time believing _anyone_ would fall for you!"

"Oh, believe me. The Prince is _very_ popular with both the ladies _and_ the gentlemen – _you_ just seem to have some sort of defect."

_Defect_! The rudeness of this man just knew no bounds!

He wanted Haru to prove that she could act charmed and in love? _Fine_! She'd show him, that arrogant, ill-mannered, _condescending_ –

Haru breathed out.

"Fine." She said, looking up at where his eyes should be, hidden behind those ridiculous bangs of his, "Haru will share the bed with you, and we can practice dancing if you want. At the party, Haru will prove her worth to you _and_ the Vongola."

…

Sitting in the bathtub with her knees drawn to her chest half an hour later, Haru wondered why on _Earth_ she'd said that. How embarrassing – to make such a declaration in front of a man she detested!

After realising what she had just said, Haru had barricaded herself inside the bathroom under the pretence of getting ready for bed, and had been hiding there ever since.

When she had practically begged Tsuna to be allowed to go on this mission, this was not how she had envisioned it going: she had not known Belphegor would be her mission partner, and she had never properly met him before today anyway. They had only seen each other in passing, at official Vongola events where Varia participation had been mandatory. Haru just couldn't understand why he was being so… so _frustrating_! He had been nothing but rude and derisive towards her, when she had only done her best to be polite and get along. If she had known what she knew about Belphegor when Tsuna had first brought up this mission –

Haru faltered.

If she _had_ known, would she have done anything differently? Would she have given up this opportunity, just because of him? Her mind immediately handed her the answer: _of course not_!

Who was _he_ to underestimate Haru like this?

To say – right to her face – that she would only be unwanted baggage? That she would blow the mission!

Filled with a wave of righteous anger at this ill treatment, Haru finished washing her hair (rubbing the shampoo in with unnecessary aggression), dried herself, and put on her pyjamas. By the end of it she felt quite tired, like all of the energy had just slipped out of her, and all that was left for her to do was sleep.

"Haru is done with the shower." She said as she re-joined Belphegor, softly closing the bathroom door behind her. The idiosyncratic blonde, lying down on the double bed and idly watching the television, more or less ignored her.

Haru huffed, and despite knowing better, couldn't resist voicing her annoyance.

"You are being really childish, you know."

Without even turning to look at her, he responded -

"I find that hard to believe, coming from a woman dressed in baby blue pyjamas patterned with little ducklings."

Heat rose to Haru's face – she happened to think her duckling pyjamas were very cute, thank you very much! – but refused to rise to the bait. Determined, she went on as if she hadn't been interrupted.

"You've been really uncooperative and contrary all day. You're accusing Haru of bringing the mission in danger because she's got no prior experience – well, shouldn't you, as – as her _senpai_ in these things – be showing her the ropes? Being a good example?!"

In the face of this sound logic, Belphegor just scoffed.

"I don't see why I should – the Prince is not your babysitter."

"Haru doesn't _need_ a babysitter! She will do just fine on the mission! _In fact_," She went on, flooded with a fresh wave of courage, "She's willing to bet she can do a better job at pretending to be your fiancé than you can do at pretending to be hers – and if she does, Haru wants you to leave her alone for the rest of the mission!"

A beat of silence, and Haru suddenly realised how close she'd gotten to Belphegor again. She had crossed the room without really taking notice during her tirade, half bent over the bed to glare at him at eye level. Haru pulled back again, as if burnt by the proximity.

"That's stupid," The Varia's Prince announced at last, but his expression suggested amusement. It suddenly occurred to Haru that this might be a bad thing, "And what if you lose your bet, hm? What could you _possibly_ have that the Prince wants, peasant?" The unimpressed look he gave her, from head to toe, was in no sense of the word a compliment. What a terrible man!

"Then – then Haru will leave _you_ alone."

"You're going to have to try harder than that, little bird."

_Little bird,_ Haru marvelled, _where had that come from?_

"Well… I don't know," Haru regarded Belphegor warily. "In the unlikely event that you win, what do _you_ want?"

"In the _very likely_ event that the Prince wins," Belphegor corrected her smoothly, sitting up to get a proper look at her, "_You_ have to address me properly."

Another moment of silence passed, as Haru turned this over inside her head. But, that didn't make any _sense_ – what did he mean, address him properly? She had _already_ been calling him Belphegor-san… what else was she supposed to call him?

Her expression must have betrayed her incomprehension, because Belphegor released a long, suffering sigh.

"_Your Highness_, peasant. If I win you will address me as _Your Highness_ – always and in front of everyone. And that includes your beloved boss. And you will, of course, show me the proper respect a royal is owed."

Haru's jaw was on the floor and she couldn't quite bring herself to pick it up.

How _embarrassing_! Haru did _not_ want to call Belphegor _Your Highness_! And in front of Tsuna, no less – any good opinion he might have had of her would surely go out the window if she heard Haru _sucking up_ to Belphegor like that! Nobody else called him that! She'd surely die of mortification the moment the words left her mouth!

"What's wrong, little bird? Afraid you'll lose your own bet?"

_Afraid_?

Instead of submerging her deeper into the bottomless pit of mortification, Belphegor's teasing lilt reignited her earlier anger. She closed her mouth and found herself, for the umpteenth time today, glaring at her blond companion.

"No, Belphegor-san," She said, with forced calm, "I'm not afraid. I agree to your terms – if I win, you'll leave me alone, and if you win I'll address you the way you want me to. Do we have a deal?"

She stuck out a hand, watching him expectantly. Her mission partner grinned.

"_When_ I win," He promised, taking her hand and shaking it, but Haru just rolled her eyes.

"_If_." She insisted, letting go of his hand and fixing him with a cheeky smile of her own. "Now, I think I will go to sleep since we have such a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Good night, _darling_."

With that, she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek – silently giggling at the gloriously _dumbstruck_ expression on the usually haughty prince's face – and climbed under the covers to get some well-deserved rest.

_Belphegor: 0_

_Haru: 1_

Oh yes, she thought to herself, it _would_ be a good night.


End file.
